


Fanart for Dragon in the Cup

by LilBooklet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooklet/pseuds/LilBooklet
Summary: "Most mornings, Dean is awake and showered before Cas even pokes his nose over the edge of his mug-nest, his eyes narrowed in a grumpy pout".I've been reading "Dragon in the Cup" by Aishitara, which is really cute.  Then this line jumped out at me and made me actually draw for the first time in... a while.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Fanart for Dragon in the Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aishitara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishitara/gifts).



"Most mornings, Dean is awake and showered before Cas even pokes his nose over the edge of his mug-nest, his eyes narrowed in a grumpy pout."

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you go read [Dragon in the Cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526324) by aishitara. It's super cute!


End file.
